


Belle

by SilverMidnight



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Case Story, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Slash, Unsub!Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These cases are the hardest. No rhyme or reason, but a lot of skill. No one's sure that the team will be able to find this UnSub. UnSub!Reid/Hotch</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. This is a first for me. I've never written a Criminal Minds before. This is a lot harder than I thought. This is Criminal Minds so keep that in mind while reading that it will be graphic and dark. Male/Male sex will happen in later chapters.

"Hey, Baby Girl," Morgan strolled into the conference room, "What do you got for us today?"

"Well, my Knights in Kevlar," Garcia responded turning to the big screen, "I have a confusing case in our own backyard. This is actually, visually speaking at least, one of the least icky cases we've ever had.

Meet Audrey Garcia, no relation to yours truly. Sixty-eight year old widow. She was walking in an empty parking lot, with no cameras I might add, when she was stabbed. Once in the arm with such percision that she continued to walk like nothing was wrong before she died.

Geogory Chase, fifteen years old. Stabbed on an amazingly busy street. He was talking to his Grandfather at the time. None of the cameras saw anything and there were not witnesses. Neither of them noticed he was bleeding.

James Fuller, twenty-six years old. Stabbed in the alley behind his work. Anyone want to guess what I'm about to say? No? How about... There were no cameras and no witnesses to see anything.

As you can see all three are different races, sexs, even economic standings. I've been digging through them and I can find nothing. Literally zero connections between them. Anywhere.

Oh, and here's the best part. They were all killed at the exact same time one month apart. Different parts of town though so I don't know if that's actually going to be able to help us find this guy."

The team silently looked through the files taking in what the tech had said. There was almost no way to narrow down the suspect pool and that was never a good thing for someone that worked this quickly.

A killer that worked this quickly and this affitly was not one that they wanted on the streets for long. They were also that type that were more likely to get away without being caught or go on for years before making a mistake.

"Maybe it's something medical?" Prentiss offered staring at her tablet, "The stab wounds were effective to say the least. A person with medical training would know how to do this."

"There's not much to go on," Rossi shrugged.

"Let's fine more then," Hotch spoke up, "Prentiss, you and Rossi got o the newest crime scene. Morgan and I will talk to the M.E. J.J. you set up interviews with the victims families. And Garcia, find us a connection."

With their assignments handed out the team left the conference room. All of the agents were thinking about the murders and wondering if they would even be able to find the killer at all.

Except for Hotch. He knew that finding the killer was next to impossible right now. Focusing on figuring out the victims was their best shot at ending this. He just hoped no one else died before then.

Hotch had worked too many cases like this over the year. In all honesty the man was starting to get tired. As much as he loved his work and knew he'd go stir-crazy without it things had changed.

Ever since his wife was killed he started to wonder if he made the right choice. His son was the most important person in his life and he spent most of his time away from him.

No matter how much he thought off leaving though he couldn't. His team needed him and he needed his team. With the team the man was sure that he would have gone insane by now.

"What are you thinking, Hotch?" Morgan questioned as they walked into the M.E.'s office.

"If there are no mistakes on the bodies we might not solve this one," Hotch answered.

"They all make mistakes."

"After how many more bodies?"

Before Morgan could reply Hotch walked into Autopsy. The bodies were already on the tables. Like Garcia had said non one the victims looked alike and that was not good for the profile.

Audrey Garcia was an African-American woman who barely hit 5 feet tall. She was a little on the plumb side and had a face full of wrinkles. Looking at her Hotch knew she was a proud Grandfather.

Gregory Chase was a Caucasian male about 5'10". Tall for somebody his age and athletic. The muscles and callouses on him pointed towards being on multiple sports teams.

James Fuller was Asian, probably from Korea. He was the tallest, almost 6'4", but other than that there were no distiguishing marks on him. He looked like the average person on the street.

"The UnSub doesn't have a type," Morgan sighed, "Is there anything about the wounds that are off?"

"The only thing I can tell you is the killer has medical training," the doctor said lifting James Fuller's right arm, "The blade he used was so sharp that it wouldn't feel like more than a prick. It cut the artery though. In les than a minute the victims bleed out and no one notices."

"Only the medical field would know this?" Hotch questioned crossing his arms.

"It's the only profession I can think of that would teach this. I'm sorry. That's all I can give you."

Thanking the M.E. the agents quietly went back to the conference room. The case was already running dry and they had just begun. If Prentiss and Rossi didn't find anything it was doubtful they would.

"Audrey Garcia's family is on vacation in Austria," J.J. announced walking into the room, "Gregory Chase's father is coming now, and James Fuller had no living relatives or a girlfriend."

"How is he picking victims?" Morgan stared at the board, "They're completely random."

"According to Garcia there's nothing showing they even went to the same gas stations. She's still looking , but it doesn't look good."

Prentiss and Rossi took that moment to walk in. It was clear on their faces that they weren't able to find anything at the crime scene. No one wanted to admit it, but the case was already cold.

Eyes turned to Hotch hoping he would have some idea of what to do, but he simply shook his head. This was a file that would be on his desk for longer than he cared to think.

The team slowly took their seats looking at the case file. The silence was almost deafening. By now they would have some ideas. It was a sickening thought that insured a hard time sleeping tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't take long at all. Sorry about that. I'm also sorry the chapters are so short. I'm trying to make them longer, but I'm really nervous about this story. I'm trying, but I know it might not end well. Review?

"Hey, Hotch," Garcia attempted to smile walking into her bosses office.

"Another victim?" he questioned looking at the file in her hands.

This was the sixth victim in as many months. Every first of the month the computer tech would hand Hotch a new case. He'd spend his free time looking at the file, but there was no change.

The victims never had a connection. No one ever saw what happened. There was never any evidence. The idea that they would never catch this killer haunted Hotch. He knew when the next killing would be but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Who was it?" Hotch questioned offering his hand for the file.

"Adrian Holt," Garcia answered sitting across from him, "He's twenty-nine and the owner of a local cafe. He's Hispanic, about six foot, and, according to the police, was out for a run."

"Nothing distigusishing about him or the scene?"

"Actually, there was something that this crime scene had that none of the rest did."

Opening the folder Hotch flipped through the papers coming to stop at a picture. The victims would was different then the others. It wasn't deep enough to kill him he had enough time to write a message

'Belle'.

A single word written in his blood before he bled out. It was the only clue that the team had and unless the UnSub was female it was a nickname. Adrian Holt knew his killer. This could have been good news, but Hotch felt that this wasn't going to help them as much as they needed.

"Send Rossi and J.J. to the scene," Hotch spoke staring at the photo, "Tell them to call me as soon as they have anything."

The tech nodded her head and made her way into the bullpen. The team was either at their desks or in the small kitchen. Telling the two agents what Hotch wanted she turned and bounced back to her office hoping this was the last trip she would have to make on this case.

Rossi and J.J. made their way out of the F.B.I. building in silence. The case wasn't just affecting Hotch. The entire time was feeling the pressure to solve this case. Having the killings happen every first of every month was not the best thing for their minds.

By the time the two got to the crime scene the air was heavy. This was the first chance they truly got to catch the killer. If they could solve this case finally the weight would be off their chests.

Climbing out of the SUV they made their way to the taped off area. The victim had been killed in the park during his nightly jog. By the time the body was found the sun had risen and the body was cold.

"Belle," Rossi muttered kneeling next to the victim.

"Could the UnSub be a woman?" J.J. questioned curiously.

"It is possible, but I'm doubtful. The wounds in the other victims were clean. If it wasn't for this scene I'd think it was woman."

"And now?"

"This one is a little more violent. It is still possible that it's a woman, but I'm leaning towards a man. It's also probable that he knew the UnSub."

"Maybe we finally have a lead. Or two..."

J.J. trailed off looking at the victims wallet. With gloved fingers she pulled out a business card. Sharing a smile with the older man the blonde pulled out her phone sending the picutre to Garcia. This was looking like they might actually find some answers.

"Hotch," the boss answered the phone.

"I sent Garcia a picture of a business card found in the victims wallet," J.J. said staring at the card, "It's for a bookstore called Silver Lining."

"Morgan and I will check it out. You and Rossi go with the body."

Hanging up the phone J.J. looked back down at the body. It was possible that this was the scene that was going to crack the entire case. If they could actually figure out what all of it meant.

"Hotch says he and Morgan are going to check out this bookstore," she said putting her phone away.

"Good," Rossi stood up, "Maybe we can finally close this case."

"Hopefully. This case is horrible."

"Come on, let's go to the M.E.'s."

"Right. Maybe we can find out why the wound didn't kill him instantly."

"They always mess up, J.J."

"Let's hope we don't need him to mess up again."


	3. Chapter 3

"The owners name is Spencer Reid," Morgan informed his boss.

"You've been here before?"

"A few times. The guy is only twenty-six, but he's a genius. He cna be a little annoying, but he's a good guy."

Hotch nodded his head as they pulled into the parking lot. The bookstore wasn't big and it was between a dry cleaners and a fortune tellers, but it was eay to tell the owner took pride in his work.

That didn't change when they got inside. Each book placed in their spot in an order that maybe only the owner could figure out. And though it was small every place seemed to be taken over by books without making the building seem claustophobic. Hotch told himself that he would have to visit again.

"Hello," a soft voice spoke from behind the counter, "How can I...Derek?"

"Hey, Pretty Boy," Derek grinned turning to him.

Turning to the voice himself Hotch saw a young man. It was easy to tell why Morgan had called him 'Pretty Boy'. The owner of the store looked like he shold be in a boyband, bt watching him figet and the outfit he was wearing was enough for Hotch.

"How are you today?" he asked his brown eyes, "Did you finish thebooks you bought already? That would be a first. It usually takes you twenty-nine to thiry-four days to finish the books you buy and you usually buy four. This time you bought six. That leaves twelve to sixteen days before you come back for more. Or did you not like them? I did explain the buy back policy?"

"Relax. I'm loving the books, but I'm not here for pleasure. We need to ask you some questions."

Confused eyes darted between Morgan and Hotch nervously. It wasn't the nervousness of a guilty person though. No, this man simply wasn't the kind of person that liked to have peoples attention on him. Though it seemed that he did talk to his customers enough for them to find that he was a smart man.

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Reid questioned in confusion.

"Mr. Reid..." Hotch started.

"It's doctor actually. Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Agent Hotchner. You know Agent Morgan. Can I ask what your degree is in?"

"I have PhDs in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Enginerring and BAS in Psychology and Sociology."

"Damn," Morgan said impressed, "Just how smart are you?"

"I have an I.Q. of 189, an edetic memory and can read 20,000 words per minute."

"You're in the right job field then," Hotch nodded, "Have you read all of the books here?"

"There's 584 categorized and ready for sale. I've read all of those. There's 43 in the back that I have to put in the system that I'll read as I put them in."

"Have you come across many medical books?"

"There's a handful," Dr. Reid nodded, "Actually medicine is not my furtiet though. I'm a bit more squimish than I like to admit. It's why I never tried to get a medical degree. I'm sorry. Is there a reason you're asking me all these questions?"

"Dr. Reid, do you know an Adrian Holt?"

A light blush appeared on Dr. Reid's cheeks at the mans name. Both Hotch and Morgan could tell that the young doctor had either a crush on the victim or they had started a relationship fairly recently. This was the part of the job that pushed Hotch closer to retirement everyday.

"He owns the cafe across the street," Dr. Reid smiled slightly.

"How well do you know him?"

"Adrian noticed that I forget to eat a lot and he was, as they say, a good Southern gentleman. He bought me a chicken panini. That was on April the 20th last year. He brings tomato soup on cold days or when its rains. Is that why you're here? To speak to him? It is his day off. He does come over everyday at 12:17 pm. You're welcome to wait for him if you'd like."

Listening to Dr. Reid speak about Adrian Holt Hotch realized that their suspect pool had grown. The man was either the type that helped random strangers or he had liked the Doctor just as much as he smemed to like the cafe owner.

"Dr. Reid," Hotch sighed, "I'm sorry. Adrian Holt was found dead this morning."

Brown eyes widened before darting away. Dr. Reid's fingers tugged on his clothes as he tried to take deep breaths. Pulling away he started to mess with the books on the counter. Morgan reached over and placed his hand on the store owners causing him to stop completely.

"I'm sorry, Spencer," Morgan offered softly, "We need to ask you some questions though."

"Like what?" Dr. Reid asked swallowing roughly.

"Did he have an enemies?"

"Not that he told me. He mentioned that his family disowned him when he came out as homosexual, but that's it."

"Thank you, Dr. Reid," Hotch offered taking out his card and handing it to the man, "Call if you think of anything else, Dr. Reid."

Nodding his head Dr. Reid took the card. The store was silent as the agents started to leave. Hotch couldn't stop himself from turning back and looking at the doctor. He looked lost as he stared at the book in front of him.

"Dr. Reid," Hotch spoke opening the door, "Have you heard Adrian mention 'Belle' before?"

"No," he shook his head, "Wait, he spoke of a waitress he had to fire a few months back. Bella Tennant. She was stealing money from the cafe."

"Thank you for your help, Dr. Reid. We'll be in touch."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is this going? Is it moving too slow or too fast? I'm really very not confident in this story so feedback is wanted. Please?

"Daddy?" Jack asked putting down his fork, "Can we got to the park?"

Hotch picked up his and his sons plates quietly. Smiling slightly he easily agreed. Today was one of the few days he had off and going to the park seemed like the perfect place to start. Anything to see his son smile and truly enjoy the day.

Everything had changed since Haley died. It was still odd to look at a picture of her and know that he'd never see her again. Though the thing that hurt the most to think about was how his son was never going to see his mother again. He tried, but he wasn't sure a father could replace a mother.

"Come on, Dad," Jack bounced excitedly.

"Get you jacket," Hotch smiled as he pulled on his shoes.

Soon the small family was in the car heading to the park. While Hotch had picked an apartment close to a park the equipment was being replaced. The closest park after that was almost five miles away so they couldn't walk.

By the time they got to the park Jack was practically vibrating. He waited almost patiently for Hotch to climb out of the car. The kid had learned that while his Father was overprotective it was for the best to listen to him.

"Can I play on the jungle gym?" Jack questioned pointing to the toy.

"Of course," Hotch agreed, "Just make sure to stay where I can see you."

Jack nodded his head before running away. Watching his son for a moment Hotch made his way to a table and sat down. The father had brought a football and soccer ball, but he'd play with his son later.

Watching his son laugh happily as he climbed the rope ladder Hotch found himself looking around the park. They had never been here before so looking to make sure it was safe was the first thing the agent wanted to do.

Hotch's eyes looked towards the road only to stop when he saw a young man walking. Blinking a few times he tried to place the man when he finally figured it out. It was Dr. Spencer Reid.

It had been two months since Hotch had found himself in the mans bookstore. He had hoped that after Adrian Holt's death and the clue he'd left about his killer they'd finally catch the man. Two months later and two more murders and they were no closer.

Dark brown eyes followed the doctor as he walked. The last time Hotch saw him he looked lost and younger than he was. The few months hadn't changed that. No it added him looking skinnier and more tired though.

Sighing softly the agent stood up and made his way to the other man. It might not be his job, but the man looked horrible. Hotch had to check on him and make sure that he was okay.

"Dr. Reid," Hotch acknowledged walking up to him.

"Agent Hotchner," Dr. Reid looked up surprised, "I didn't see you. Do you have any news on Adrian's killer?"

"I'm sorry. I don't have anything to tell you."

"Oh. Then...I'm sorry, Agent Hotchner. Why are you here then?"

"I saw you walking by. I wanted to see how you were."

"I'm alright."

"You look like you haven't slept or eaten in days."

Dr. Reid looked away a light blush coming to his cheeks. He looked so innocent and sweet. Hotch looked away from the man trying to ignore the thoughts that were echoing through his brain.

The younger man looked so wonderful to Hotch. He couldn't help wanting to do all sorts of depraved things to him. Just to see what he looked like taken apart and begging for more.

"It's 12:20," Dr. Reid suddenly said playing with the strap of his bag, "I was waiting for Adrian..."

Hotch watched tears fill the warm brown eyes at the mention of his friends name. He remembered the doctor saying Adrian had brought him lunch everyday. Now that he was gone it seemed he was having trouble.

"What time do you have to get back to the store?" Hotch asked softly.

"I don't really know," Dr. Reid shrugged, "I don't usually close the store for lunch. This would actually be the first time ever. I've been trying to keep myself busy, but today. I couldn't stop looking at the door."

"Come on."

The agent lead Dr. Reid back to the table and sat down. Everything was quiet, but out of the corner of his eye Hotch watched the younger man. It looked like he was caught between wanting to run away and wanting to stay with Hotch.

"Daddy!" Jack ran up causing Dr. Reid's eyes to widen almost comically, "Did you see that? I did the monkey bars all by myself!"

"I saw," Hotch grinned lifting the little boy onto his lap, "You did very good. What are you going to do next?"

"Slide!"

Laughing softly Hotch let go of his son and watched him climb up the ladder. When Jack got to the top he waved happily at his Father before sliding down. The agent watched with a smile before noticing Dr. Reid watching him.

Turning to the younger man the profiler noticed wonder and confusion in his eyes. It was as if he didn't know that this was what a parent did with their children. It was a sad though, but it wasn't all that surprising.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Reid blushed looking away.

"It's alright," Hotch smiled, "He's my son. Jack."

"He's as handsome as his Father. I mean... I didn't...I should go."

Before Hotch could stop the younger man he was up and halfway across the park. The agent stood up ready to call the man back when he heard his son cry out. Moving quickly he went to his sons side looking to see how hurt he was.

There was a bit of blood on Jack's knees and Hotch knew it wold be worse under his jeans. Picking up the little boy Hotch looked around the park for Dr. Reid, but the man was long gone.

Sighing Hotch strapped Jack in his seat before moving to climb in himself. He couldn't stop thinking about the young doctor though. Maybe there was a chance for him to see more of Dr. Reid.

"Hey, buddy," Hotch said looking in the rear-view mirror, "How would you like to go to the bookstore the next time I'm off?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded, "Aunt Jess is reading me this book, but we need the next one."


	5. Chapter 5

"Talk," Rossi demanded sitting across from Hotch.

Cocking his eyebrow the younger man stared back waiting for his friend to explain more. The man had an odd relationship, but it usually took a few more words for an actual conversation to begin.

"You've been distracted for weeks," Rossi finally continued, "Spill."

At his friends mention Hotch began to think about Dr. Spencer Reid. It had been weeks since their meeting in the park and he couldn't get the younger man out of his mind. Not that he was trying very hard.

He had promised that he'd go to the doctors bookstore the next time he was off, but that didn't happen. He had to catch-up on paperwork the first three times. So much he barely had time to spend with Jack. The next time his son was too sick to leave the house.

Now he had to wait another two days before he had another off day. Still Jack did continue to ask to go to the bookstore and Hotch did hate to disappoint his son. The agent just didn't know if going to Dr. Reid's was the best idea.

"Aaron," Rossi repeated.

"I think I met someone," Hotch finally spoke.

"Oh? Finally ready to gt back on the saddle? Who's the lucky lady?"

"It's not a lady."

"Who's the lucky lad?"

"Dr. Spencer Reid."

"I know that name. Isn't he connected to the case we're working?"

"He was friends with Adrian Holt?"

"Just friends?"

Smirking slightly Hotch shook his head. While he was sure the two men weren't together he was also sure that Dr. Reid wanted to be. If Adrian was attached to men then it was odd that he wasn't with the man.

"So," Rossi continued when Hotch didn't answer, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not sure I should do anything at all."

"Wy not?"

"He just lost the man he liked. The man that is a victim in an on-going case. Then there's Jack."

"Jack is too much like you, Aaron. He wants you to be happy. He doesn't care if you're with a man or woman. As for him being part of the case I know you don't actually believe that."

"Sometimes I think you think you know me too well."

"Listen to me. Give this Dr. Spencer Reid a chance."

"You're not going to drop this until I do something, are you?"

"Now who knows whom? Talk to the kid, Aaron. At least find where you stand."

That was how Hotch found himself outside of Dr. Reid's bookstore two days later. Jack was telling him about the book Aunt Jess was reading to him. Though they were almost done and he'd need the next one in the series before then.

Opening the door Hotch looked around the store before his eyes came to rest on the man behind the counter. Dr. Reid stared at the agent with wide innocent eyes before looking at Jack.

Brown eyes widened even further until the man looked away. Nervously clearing his throat the doctor started to straighten out the books in front of him until Hotch took a step closer to the counter.

"Agent Hotchner," Dr. Reid greeted looking up, "Is this..How can I help you?"

"My son is looking for the next book in a series he and his aunt are reading."

"What series?"

Pushing Jack forward slightly Hotch watched his son talk to the doctor. Dr. Reid looked more nervous than before while Jack looked calm. That told the profiler a lot about the younger man and nothing good for a potential relationship.

" _Narnia_?" Dr. Reid repeated moving from behind the counter, "I have the series. I'll get them."

Following the younger man through the store Hotch wondered what he was thinking. It was obvious he wasn't a child person, but the why wasn't as obvious to figure out. And the one question he needed answered.

"Dad," Jack pulled on his pant leg, "Look, what about this one?"

"I though you wanted  _Narnia_?"

"Yeah, but that's Aunt Jess and me. What about ours?"

Smiling softly Hotch picked up the book trying to figure out if it was good for his son. Figuring it was a little too mature for Jack the agent tried to think of a way to say no without making it seem like he didn't want to read with him.

"You like  _Narnia_  right?" Dr. Reid suddenly said causing him to blush once more.

"It's my favorite," Jack nodded.

"You could try the  _Inkheart_  series?"

" _Inkheart_? Yeah!"

Chuckling Hotch watched as the doctor pointed out where the books were. It wasn't long before his arms were full of books and the small group was heading to the front of the stores once more.

"Thank you, Dr. Reid," Hotch smiled slightly.

"You're welcome, Agent Hotchner."

"Aaron."

The younger mans blush darkened his hand coming up to play with his hair. It was a cute sight, but it did nothing to satisfy Hotch's urge to take the younger man and keep him in bed for days.

"Spencer," he finally said not looking away from the books, "Come back when you need more books."

"I will," Hotch smirked taking the things he bought and leaving with his son.


	6. Chapter 6

Hotch found himself hunched over his desk on Thursday trying his hardest not to bash his head into the wood. It was the second day of February and the pile of cases was just getting higher.

Nine different files pertaining to the same case. Their one clue had never panned out to anywhere. There was nothing else. No evidence. No links between the victims. There was nothing for the team to work with.

"What are you still doing here, Hotch?" J.J. questioned walking past her bosses door.

"Looking," Hotch sighed shutting the file, "Heading home?"

"Yeah. Shouldn't you be?"

"Jack's spending the night at his friends."

J.J. sighed and walked into her friends office. Hotch had been obsessing over the case and though she understood why it didn't stop her from worrying. The last thing she wanted was for him to forget everything else.

"Hotch," J.J. sat across from him, "Don't you think you should take a break?"

"Nine months."

"I know, but you're going to burn out if you're not careful. We all want him caught, but we can't do anything if we have no evidence."

"We have evidence."

Hotch slid the photo of Adrian Holt's scene. The word 'Belle' was the focus. The only piece of evidence that they had to deal with and even months later they had no idea how it connected to the victim.

Rossi and Prentiss had gone to the victims home hoping to find the name again. It was a no go though. In truth the only room that looked lived in was the kitchen. Even the bedroom looked out of place.

Then they got back to the team and had to inform them that there was nothing to help them. The whole case was driving the team leader up a wall. He had no idea how he was supposed to stop him.

"Hotch," J.J. stood up, "Go home. Sleep. Eat. Take a break. You'll never figure anything out if you're exhausted."

Shaking his head the team leader knew that the younger woman was right, but he didn't like it. Still, she was stubborn and wouldn't leave him be until he left with her. Or she would bring in more people to help her.

"Leave the files," the blonde commanded seeing her boss reach for them, "Go out and relax!"

Rolling his eyes at her stubbornness he locked up his office leaving the files on his desk. Maybe she was right. Every free moment he had over the past months he'd been looking at the case file.

The two talked as they went down to their cars. Or J.J. talked and Hotch listened. it was actually nice. They hadn't been able to simply talk for awhile. Hotch forgot how much he liked to talk to adults outside of work.

"Go out, Hotch," J.J. spoke when they got to their cars, "Get dinner at a restaurant. Or just walk around for a bit. You need it. Okay?"

"You're not going to let it go, are you?" Hotch cocked an eyebrow.

"No. If you're not going to take care of yourself then I'm not going to 'let it go'."

Smiling slightly the older man climbed into his care and started home. Maybe he should take her advice. It wasn't as if a walk around the city would hurt. It might even help him gain an appetite for dinner.

Pulling the car into the parking lot of his apartment building Hotch made his was upstairs to change into something better. Suits and walking around a busy town at nine o'clock at night was not the best plan.

Soon Hotch was walking down the street his mind filled. He tried to think of anything but work, but it always turned back to it. It seemed that his whole life simply circled around work.

Is that truly what he had come to? The only things he truly had in his life were his work and his son. At points in time though it felt that to have one he'd have to lose the other completely.

His thoughts soured at that. This is why Haley had left him. The last thing she wanted was to drag Jack into this life. Hotch couldn't stop himself from thinking the wrong parent had been killed.

"Oh," a voice said when the owner ran into Hotch.

Getting knocked, literally, from his thoughts the agents arms shot out to stop the person from falling over. When the person was finally stable they looked up only to reveal a blushing Spencer.

"Agent Hotch...Aaron," Spencer blushed harder pulling away, "I'm sorry. The store is closed. I mean, if you know what you're looking for I can open up and we can get it, but... Unless... I guess I can open up again. I don't have anywhere to be. Just let me get the keys."

Hotch stared at the younger man in confusion before looking around. He had actually walked himself to Spencer's bookstore without thinking. If he was a different person he'd think this was some kind of sign.

"Did you remember?" Hotch suddenly found himself asking.

"What?" Spencer froze.

"To eat lunch. Did you remember to eat lunch?"

Spencer stared at Hotch in confusion and hesitation, but he shook his head no anyway. For a moment the older man wondered if he had read the situation wrong. Then he slipped the keys back into his pocket.

"I forgot," the doctor mumbled before looking up.

"Then let's get dinner," Hotch offered.

A brilliant smile came to the younger mans lips, but he continued to have a confused look in his eyes. Hotch quickly realized that this was probably a first for Spencer and that was an odd thought.

"There's a really good Japanese restaurant down the street," Hotch said motioning towards it.

"Okay. Did you know in Japan pulling chopsticks straight up in rice is a funeral ritual?" Spencer started.

The rest of the walk was filled with the doctor telling Hotch random facts about Japan. It was actually nice to simply listen to something that had nothing to do with a case. Something he could get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two questions for you all.
> 
> 1\. If I made a Facebook page for my writing where you could ask me questions, get updates on current and future stories, and even help me decide what stories I'll be writing next. Would you follow it or not?
> 
> 2\. In the next chapter would you like to see their dinner date or would you like me to skip that?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Facebook page now that will hopefully help me and you all connect more. You'll know what I'm working on and get more import on the stories. I hope you all join it. Just look up SilverMidnight52.  
> Review. I own nothing. Enjoy!

Hotch lifted his fork distractedly his eyes were locked on Spencer. He had never seen someone talk so passionately. it was a beautiful things to see. Which in the end just made the man look even more appealing.

It had been so long since the agent had been on a date. Though now that he thought about it he wasn't sure the younger man knew exactly what was going on. He was going to have to change that.

"You really love books, don't you?" Hotch questioned as Spencer finished reciting one of his favorite poems.

"I do," he grinned, "They...They've been in my life for so long. It often felt like books were the only thing I could count on. My Mom would spend hours reading to me."

"That sounds nice. Are you close to your mother?"

The awkwardness that Spencer had lost when he was talking came back two fold. For as close as he seemed to be with his mother he din't want to talk about her. As interesting as that was Hotch knew better than to push.

"I'm sorry," Spencer sighed looking at the table.

"For what?"

"I feel like I'm ruining this dinner. I'm not the most... I know that I'm awkward and I'm trying to not mess this up. I've done all the things the books say you shouldn't do. I talk to much. I..."

"The books?" Hotch smirked, "What type of books?"

The blush on Spencer's face had Hotch chuckling as he reached for his beer. How was it possible that a grown man looked as innocent as he did? It was one thing that drew him closer and pushed him away.

Hotch did like Spencer. He was beautiful, smart, and he made him smile. Still, the man was only twenty-six years old. There was a good reason right there that their relationship wouldn't last.

Then there was the fact that he had a son. Given the younger man already knew about Jack. Why was he thinking about this so much? This was only an almost first date and he was looking at the future.

"I'm glad we're on the same page, Spencer," Hotch said resting his hand on the younger mans.

"You are?" Spencer questioned softly.

"I am. You like pasta?"

Spencer smiled and nodded his head. He began to tell Hotch how pasta had been invented. His voice was so soothing. If Jack and Spencer ever did met the child would beg him to tell stories.

"Excuse me," their waiter walked up with a smile, "Would you like to see our dessert menu?"

Hotch looked over only to see Spencer's eyes light up. It seemed like the younger man had a sweet tooth. That would be a fun thing to explore when they were deeper in their relationship.

For now it would be easy to watch him enjoy whatever he got. Nodding to the waiter Hotch took the menu and started to look it over. He didn't like sweets all that much, but if anything he'd give it to his son later.

"They have a lot of chocolate," Spencer spoke his eyes wide.

"You like chocolate?"

"Yes, I love chocolate. Did you know the chemicals that make up the emotion love are also found in chocolate and peas?"

"I didn't know that. Is that why you enjoy chocolate?"

"No, I just like chocolate?"

Shaking his head the waiter walked up once more to take their order. Spencer ended up getting a triple chocolate espresso cake while Hotch simply got a pineapple upside down cake.

The conversation started to dwindle as they ate, but the small pleased noises Spencer made with every bite. The silence though was well worth it to hear those noises. So very worth it.

"That was delicious," Spencer grinned swallowing his last bite.

"I can tell," Hotch smiled as he put the last of his in a doggy bag.

Spencer watched the older man pull out his wallet and started to reach for his own. A shake of Hotch's head stopped him though. It seemed the older man thought he'd pay for dinner today.

"You can pay next time," Hotch spoke standing up.

"Next time?" Spencer questioned hopefully.

"Yes, next time. Though I do have to warn you I don't get many nights like this."

"What do you mean?"

Hotch was quiet as they paid for dinner and left. It was silent for a moment as they walked. Hotch wasn't sure what he was going to say. His schedule had been the cause of many fights before.

"My job takes me out of town for days, maybe even two weeks," Hotch finally answered, "Though we try to stop that from happening. That and when I get called I have to go."

"That must be hard for you and your son," Spencer supplied.

"Sometimes, but I made sure to call him every night before his bed time."

"That's sweet. You're a good father, Aaron."

"Thank you. I try."

The rest of the walk was quiet. It wasn't awkward. No, the walk was absolutely perfect. Hotch didn't think he'd be able to enjoy a date like this. He was glad he tried though. It was worth it.

"This is me," Spencer stopped, "Thank you, Aaron. If we do this again...I'd be excited."

"We will," Hotch stepped closer.

"You said your job..."

"Doesn't mean I won't try."

Spencer stared at Hotch his eyes wide. If he thought the younger man was beautiful before now that the man was so close. It was perfect and before he could stop himself Hotch pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"We'll do this again, Spencer," Hotch stepped back.

"How?" Spencer asked.

"I'll call you and we'll figure it out."

Spencer nodded his head and gave the older man his number. It was an odd thing for both men to do, but they were loving it. And this was only their first date. Who knew how things would turn out.

"Good night, Spencer," Hotch smiled.

"Good night, Aaron," Spencer grinned back before entering his building.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a better length? Or did it run together too much? SEX SCENE!! Don't say I didn't warn you. I own nothing. Please remember to like my facebook page, under SilverMidnight52, to help us communicate better. Like what story I'll write next, what I'm working on currently, and what I should write when I have writers' block.

"Hey Hotch," Morgan spoke when his boss walked onto the crime scene.

Nodding back the older man looked arond the scene coming to stop at the body. A young woman, barely twenty years old, laid on her back her head turned towards the toad her hazel eyes wide open.

She was wearing a tight, revealing dress. With what she was wearing and the state of the alley and the part of town they were in he knew that she had probably worked as a prostitute.

Like all the other victims she was nothing like the others. It made no sense for the UnSub to continuously change victims like he was. There was no place he liked to kill, no type of victime. The only thing that didn't change was the way he killed.

It made no sense though. The M.E. had stated that a person with medical knowledge could kill this way. Yet everything else they could figure out said that the man didn't have that knowledge.

Everythign about this case was driving Hotch insane. Each new victim brought more questions then answers. It made no sense, bt when the man looked over the files he knew he was missing something.

"That was Garcia," Morgan spoke knocking the older man from his thoughts, "The victims name is Natasha Barton. She's nineteen year old and she went missing from her hometown, El Paso, about three years ago."

"Any reason for her running away?" Hotch questioned.

"After her Father died her Mother started to drink. Police had been called to their home three times in a year before she left."

"Alright. Try to find anything on her. Maybe we can tie her to the other victims."

Morgan scoffed slightly. It seemed like the younger man was having a hard time believeing they would catch the UnSub as well. Not that the rest of the team had very high hopes either.

"Call the team," Hotch spoke, "I want the entire team in the conference room when we get back."

Walking out of the crime scene Hotch pulled out his cell phone with a soft sigh. As he closed the car door he dialed Spencer's number for the second time in as many day feeling disappointment fill him.

He had warned the younger man that he would probably had to cancel their date. It was only their tenth one and he was already having to choose his work over the man. Not that it was surprising.

"Hello?" Spencer greeted after the third ring.

"Spencer," Hotch sighed.

"Aaron."

The breathy noise the younger man made when saying his name made Hotch squirm. He knew that the man didn't mean it sexually, but that didn't stop the man from thinking about all the things he wanted to do to the man.

Hotch knew that he had to go slow, but that did nothing to help the situation. He wanted to have the younger man under him just so he could hear all those little noises he knew he'd make.

"I'm sorry, Spencer," Hotch finally spoke, "This case..."

"It's alright, Aaron," Sepncer said, "Your job is important."

"That doesn't mean I like cancelling."

"I know. Maybe...If you'd like...You don't have to though...I mean..."

Hotch couldn't help but smile hearing the younger man speak. He thought that the stuttering and rambling was actually cute. At least he got to listen to him speak. He did have a beautiful voice.

Which was the complete opposite of Haley. She knew what she wanted and she was always well-spoken and never stuttered. Listening to Spencer though was actually something that he liked.

It was an odd thing the more the agent thought about it. Spencer was the opposite of everything he had thought he wanted. Maybe that was exactly what he needed though. If he could keep him.

"Spencer," Hotch interrupted amused.

"You could call me," Spencer finally got out.

"I might not be out until late. Maybe not until after midnight."

"That's okay. I just... you could call if you wanted."

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later, Spencer."

"Good-bye, Aaron."

Hanging up the phone Hotch started his car and started to drive to work. He knew when he got there he would have to be focused, but for now he couldn't get the younger mans words out of his head.

In the three months they had been dating they had been lucky. Out of all their dates today was the first that work had ended up calling and forcing Hotch to cancel. He hadn't even had to end a date early.

Sighing Hotch pulled into his parking spot and got out of his car. He needed to focus on his job and on the case. The man had to be the last thing on his mind. If only that was as simple as it sounded.

"Hotch," J.J. greeted, "What's going on?"

"We need to go over the cases," Hotch spoke firmly, "Try to figure out what we're missing."

"We've done this," Derek responded, "There's nothing."

"We have to try, Morgan. The bodies are piling up. Today."

"Just today?" Prentiss questioned.

"After we go over everything. Yes."

Nodding their heads the team took the seats each picking up their tablets. Garcia put the first case up on the screen. They had twelve cases and with how little they knew it wouldn't take long.

"Garcia," Hotch looked at the analyist, "First, all the victims names and ages."

"Audrey Garcia, 84," the tech started, "Gregory Chase, 17. James Fuller, 23. Lindsey Cuddy, 33. Alexis Ryan, 42. Adrian Holt, 29. Alyssa Winchester, 61. Nick Stark, 56. Christopher Rogers, 20. Paige Gustin, 91. Derek McCall, 74. Natasha Barton, 19."

"Were they all born in America?" Rossi questioned.

"No, Lindsey Cuddy was born in France. Nick Stark is from Canada. Paige Gustin is from Austrilia."

"Age, gender, and race all different," Prentiss sighed, "What about where they lived?"

"Good idea. One that I had as well. Alexis Ryan didn't live here. She was staying at a hotel for a wedding. Derek McCall was living on the street. As was Natasha Barton. Gregory Chase and his family moved here so recently the ink wasn't even dry."

"Career's or medical disabilites?" J.J. jumped in.

"Teachers, lawyer, nurse, student, retired, hooker. No career matches. He has PTSD, he was born without a right leg, she has ADHD, she's blind, and he's depressed. Nothing for the rest of them."

"They never came into contact?" Hotch spoke up.

"Unless it was totally random and they made sure only to pay in cash and avoid all cameras."

Silence filled the room as the team tried to think of anything else that could link the victims. The truth was they were all different and were killed all over the city. None of the locations even repreated.

Looking at his watch the team leader found that it was already almost eight o'clock at night. He could barely believe that they had been looking through the files for as long as they had.

"Have we found anything about 'Belle'?" Morgan asked looking around.

"There was nothing in Holt's home," Prentiss shook her head, "We went over every inch of that place and at his restaurant. If he ever wrote that name down before the papter is long gone."

"His friends and family had never heard the name either," J.J. sighed.

"And I went through his computers," Garcia smirked slighlty, "I couldn't find anything on 'Belle', bt did find that he watched porn at work and had an incredible taste in music."

The feeling of desperation was almost palable as the room fell quiet. Twelve victims, one shread of evidence, and absolutely no idea who the UnSub could be. Hotch hated to feel stupid but that was exactly how he felt.

Sending his team home the leader sat in the conference room. Frustration coursed through his body making him not want to go home. Jess already was taking care of Jack and the idea of being aroud his son in this mood was bad.

That was when he remembered Spencer's words. He didn't exactly want to be around the younger man either, but he did hope that his voice would bring the peace it had been lately. Anything to get rid of this anger.

Pulling out his cell phone Hotch dialed the doctors number. As he waited for him to answer he made his way to his office. He knew that the others probably knew what was going on, but he liked his privacy.

"Hello?" a slightly sleepy voice answered.

"Did I wake you, Spencer?" Aaron questioned softly.

"No. I was... What time is it?"

"Eleven. Almost eleven at least."

"I was reading. I mst have fallen asleep."

Chuckling softly Hotch closed his eyes letting himself relax. He wasn't exactly sre where things were going, but if they feeling that was coursing through him now was anything to go by he was happy going with it.

"Are you still working?" Spencer asked nervously.

"No," Hotch answered, "I'm getting ready to head home."

"Do you... Maybe you could... Stop by here first?"

Though they had been dating for awhile neither man had actually been to the others home. Hotch had wanted Spencer to meet his son before he invited the younger man to spend the night.

Closing his eyes the older man tried to keep a calm head he knew that this could be a bad idea. Starting a relationship too quickly could always end with one or multiple people getting hurt.

That was another reason he was going so slowly. He had to think of himself, his son, and Spencer. Keeping everything slow would be the best for everyone, but that was the last thing he wanted.

"Are you sure about this, Spencer?" Hotch spoke trying to keep his voice even.

"Aaron," Spencer answered easily, "Please, get over here."

Swallowing roughly Hotch hung the phone up and grabbed his things. He wanted nothing more than to be with the younger man. Now he had the chance and the last thing he would do was take his time.

Hotch barely remembered the drive to the younger mans apartment. All too soon though he was knocking on the front door. It swung open almost instantly revealing a nervous, but excited looking Spencer.

"Aaron," Spencer smiled slighlty, "Umm...Come in."

Everything seemed to be moving slowly as the older man walked in. His eyes quickly scanned the room taking in the caotic order of everyting that he kenw only the owner could understand.

"Spencer," Hotch turned tot he younger man as he closed and locked the door behind them.

"Hi," Spencer whispered taking a step closer to the agent.

Stepping forward once more until they were toe to toe the older man placed his hands on Spencer's hips slowly swaying. The doctor warpped his arms around his neck a smile blooming on his lips.

For a moment everythign was slow and absolutely perfect. It had been years since Hotch had felt this kind of peace and he never wanted to let go. He did, on the other hand, want more.

Leaning towards the doctor Hotch pressed his lips to the others as a hand curled around his back pulling him closer. The arms aroundhis neck tightened showing that Spencer wanted this just as much.

The kiss grew deeper as Hotch backed him into the door. Moaning softly the younger man let his hands trail down the agents chest. Pulling the coattails of his shirt out the doctors fingers danced over his body.

Shrugging his coat off Hotch pulled off his tie as well. Spencer broke the kiss long enough to pull off the sweater vest he had on. Moving back in the doctor opened the buttons on Hotch's shirt with swift fingers.

"You've done this before," Hotch pushed his shirt off when it was open.

"I've not a virgin," Spencer supplied, "If that's what you're thinking."

Smirking darking Hotch let himself be taken over by his instincts. He pulled at the younger mans shirt causing the buttons to pop off revealing the beautiful milky skin below. It was exactly as Hotch imagined.

"This isn't going to be slow," Hotch offered pressing so close there was no space between them.

"We have time," Spencer bit at his lip, "Don't we?"

Grinning Hotch grabbed the back of Spencer's head dragging him into a kiss. Tongues danced together as the younger man pushed and pulled until the two of them were stumbling onto his bed.

Spencer straddled Hotch's lap leaning down as he flicked his tongue over his nipple. The agent raked his fingers through thick hair pushing at him gently trying to get him to move lower.

Skilled fingers undid his belt and pants pushing them down as he slid off the bed. When his knees met the hardwood Spencer slipped off the older mans shoes and socks leaving him completely naked.

"Aaron," Spencer licked his lips his hands travelling over the mans thighs, "I just...I want..."

"Then take," Hotch offered with a smirk.

Spencer practically bounced at the older mans words. His tongue invaded Hotch's lips mapping out the mans mouth drawing noises fromt he older man. He never thought the man cold be so aggressive.

Pulling back the doctor was panting heavily as he reached to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. Hotch took the bottle from the younger mans hand as he flipped the man over.

Dropping the lube to the bed Hotch bit and licked at the exposed neck. Spencer whimpered softly letting his head fall to the side. How the older man knew his weak spot was beyond him, but it was amazing.

Slowly pulling the rest of the doctors clothes off Hotch felt his cock twitch against his thigh as his body was finally exposed to him. Spencer was beautiful and he was offering himself over to him fully.

"Spencer," Hotch let his hand run over his chest tweck the mans nipples, "You're beautiful."

"Aaron," Spencer tried to thrust up, "Please, I need you. I need you in me. Please!"

Grabbing up the lube once more Hotch lifted the mans legs. The younger man gripped the back of his thighs holding them tightly. Hotch coated his fingers in lube and pushed one inside.

Small gasping noises fell from Spencer his nails digging into his skin. It was a site to see and Hotch wondered if he would be able to convince the man to let him take pictures next time they did this.

It wasn't long before three fingers were thrusting into Spencer. His hips worked back trying to get him deeper inside. Hotch could barely belive that he would soon be inside the man himself.

"Aaron," Spencer pleaded, "More. Please. More!"

"Condom?" Hotch questioned.

"Drawer. Hurry."

Reaching over the agent pulled out a condom and rolled it on. Slowly removing his fingers he listened to Spencer whimper beautifully. The yonger man made the most intoxicating sounds.

Keeping his movements slow Hotch pushed into the willing body. He was surrounded by such a warmth as he moved. It was amazing and better than anything he had ever dreamt it could be.

"Spencer," Hotch sighed bottoming out, "You feel wonderful."

"Please, Aaron," Spencer gasped flexed, "More."

He watched intently as he moved into the man. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the man. Though he thrust back trying to get the mans cock in him. Spencer truly did wnat this as well.

Feeling the control he so desperately hung onto slip away from Hotch thrust roughly. The doctor arched back his leg hooking over Hotch's shoulder giving the man all the better angle to thrust into him.

"Aaron," Spencer's back arched back, "There. Right there."

Smirking darking Hotch thrust all the harder hitting the spot over and over again. The younger mans head moved side to side gasping and pleading for more causing Hotch to move as harder he could.

The bed slammed into the wall with each thrust. It was harder than Hotch had ever dared go with any partner he had bed before. It was amazing to know that the man was loving this as well.

"I'm..." Spencer gasped his eyes screwing shut, "So good. I'm going to..."

"Yes," Hotch ground out, "Me too. Come for me, Spencer. Come."

Those words were all it took for the younger man to yell his orgasm spilling between the men. His body tightened deliciously around Hotch dragging the other man over that blissful edge with him.

Gasping for breath Hotch pulled out of the younger and rolled the condom off. Tossing it in the trash can the agent watched Spencer grabbed a damp towel from his bathroom and cleaned himself off.

The younger man laid back on the bed, but he seemed more shy than before. Smiling softly at the man Hotch wrapped an arm around the doctor and pulled him closer to him until his head was over the mans heart.

"Do you have to leave?" Spencer asked soflty.

"It's late," Hotch answered looking at the clock seeing it was almost one o'clock, "If you don't mind I'd like to stay."

Spencer smiled brilliantly up at the agent he kissed him soundly. Smiling back Hotch pulled the blankets over them as the doctor cuddled into his chest making him smile all the wider.

Having someone to fall asleep with once more was something Hotch thought he had lost altogether when his ex-wife left him and the died. He had never been more glad to be wrong in his whole life.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, good morning, Aaron," Jess smirked over her coffee cup at her brother-in-law, "Late night at the office?"

Putting his coat in the closet Hotch ignored the blond as he made his way to the kitchen. it was only six in the morning and while the man was used to not sleeping all that much he wasn't used to coming home to eat and shower after having sex.

For a moment after he woke up the agent wondered if he had done the right thing. It wasn't that he didn't want Spencer, but he wasn't completely sure that this was the best thing for anyone now that it happened.

Then the younger man curled tighter against him in his sleep. Hotch hated the fact that he always seemed to think of the worst thing first. He could never seem to let go of the worst case scenario to actually enjoy the world around him.

"So you're not going to talk?" the woman followed him, "I'm not going to let it go. You should know me better by now. Tell me."

"Jess," Hotch poured coffee in a cup.

"At least a name."

"Spencer Reid."

"Sounds cute. What's she like?"

Hotch stiffened slightly at her words. Haley had known that he liked men and women. He had made her promise that she wouldn't tell anyone though. From the sound of it she hasn't broken that promise.

"He's intelligent," Hotch started carefully, "A genius. He owns a bookstore."

"He? Aaron, don't tell me you were actually worried about my reaction. It's been a year and a half since Haley. I know that she would want you to be happy. You are happy, right?"

Sighing softly Hotch sat at the kitchen table. While he wasn't sure if he was completely happy he knew that it was possible he could be. He was actually beginning to see a future with Spencer by his side.

Then he thought about Jack. That was the most important thing to the older man. He had to make sure that his son was okay with everything that was going on. Everything that would change.

Jack had been hit hard by his mothers murder. He was finally showing signs of the grieving process coming to an end. The last thing he wanted to do was bring someone into their lives when the time was bad.

"Tell me you're not going to stop now that you've started," Jess demanded cocking her hips, "Aaron, you deserve to be happy. Your son deserves to be happy. Don't you dare take that opportunity away."

Looking up at the blonde Hotch couldn't help seeing Haley. Wold his ex-wife truly be happy for him? Is it possible that she would have liked Spencer and even approved of their relationship?

"When is your next day off?" Jess asked grabbing the house phone.

"Thursday," Hotch responded slowly.

"Call Spencer and ask if he wants to spend the day with you and Jack."

"Thursday is a school day."

"One day isn't going to kill him. Now call."

Shaking his head at the woman's stubbornness Hotch dialed the number. He wasn't completely sure that this was the best idea, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get up if it was up to Jess.

"Hello?" Spencer answered after a few rings.

"Spencer, do you have any plans Thursday?"

"I'll wake up at 6, as normal. Eat breakfast and be at my store by 7:30 so I can open at 8. I'll stay there until 7 or 8 at night. It's Thrusday and the weather says that it will be a clear night. I like walking home some nights since I don't own a car. Instead of taking the bus that is. I should be home around 10. I'll be in for the rest of the night. Why do you ask?"

"I've decided to take Jack out of school that day since I'm off. I was hoping that you'd join us."

The silence turned awkward almost instantly causing Hotch's heart to drop. He wanted the younger man to be part of his life. He had thought that Spencer was on the same page and ready for it. Maybe he was wrong.

"Aaron," Spencer whispered, "Are you sure? I mean, is this really the best time? The thing you really want?"

"Do you want it?" Hotch questioned just as softly.

"I'm not good with children, Aaron. I never have been. They used to call it 'The Reid Effect' when I tried to be around them I don't...I don't know if I should meet your son because I know that would mean the end of this. Of us."

Hearing the sadness in the doctors voice Hotch looked over at Jess. The blonde held her hands up and made her way out of the room. Anything to get the agent to finally open up to another person since her sister.

"I want to try," Hotch finally spoke when she was gone.

"I don't want to lose you," Spencer answered papers moving in the background.

"I can't keep you hidden from him, Spencer. He's my son and a big part of my life. A life I want you to be a part of."

"You do?"

The younger mans voice was so low and filled with so much emotion that Hotch felt like his heart was going to break. For a moment he couldn't believe he said what he did until he realized he truly wanted it.

"Thursday," Hotch repeated, "We'll pick you up for breakfast around seven."

"Okay," Spencer agreed, "Thursday. I'll see you then, Aaron. And thank you."

"Thank you? For what?"

"This is...I just...I never thought I'd get a chance at this. So, thank you. Good-bye, Aaron."

Hearing the dial tone Hotch hung up the phone just in time for Jack to rush into the room. The agent easily caught his son and sat him in his lap feeling as if his heart would pound out of his chest.

"Hi, Daddy," Jack smiled, "You missed story time."

"I know," Hotch replied, "I thought of a way to make it up to you."

"How?"

"I don't have to work Thursday and I thought you'd like to spend the day with myself and a friend of mine."

"Who?"

"Do you remember the last time we went to the bookstore?"

"Yeah."

"The man that owns the store. I've been seeing him."

Seeing his head cock to the side Hotch realized he was doing the one thing he promised he wouldn't do. He was talking down to his son. No, if he wanted this to work then he'd have to talk to Jack honestly.

"Jack, you know I love your mother," Hotch started again, "That I will always love her and I will always love you."

"I love you too, Dad," Jack grinned.

"I know. I just wanted to tell you that you know that this changes nothing about how much I care about you."

"I'm confused."

"I'm not making this simple, am I? I've been dating the man we met at the bookstore."

Jack continued to stare at his Father in confusion. A few of his friends parents had started to date so he knew what his Father was saying. He just wasn't sure what he was supposed to do or say now.

His Dad had been happier then he had been in awhile. He loved his Dad and having him smile again was a good thing. If only he actually remembered what the bookstore person was like.

"Jack?" Hotch questioned.

"We'll meet on Thursday?" Jack asked back.

"We will."

Jack slowly climbed off his Father's lap and slid into his own chair. He knew his Dad wanted him to say something else, but what was he supposed to tell him? Everything was really confusing.

"Do you love him?" Jack whispered.

"I think..." Hotch started, "I could see myself falling in love with him. I need to do something first."

"What?"

Hotch took a deep breath and slowly released it. The conversation was a lot differently than he had thought, but it was going surprisingly well. he knew that his son was smart, but he did think they'd have some issues.

"I need you to meet him," Hotch kneeled down, "You're the most important person to me, Jack. If you don't like him then I know he's not the right person."

"But you love him," Jack said slowly.

"I love you more."

Nodding his head Jack hugging his Dad tightly. If his Dad liked this man then he'd give him a shot. He just hoped that he was a good guy because his Dad deserved the best and he wouldn't lie.

"When's Thursday?" Jack asked as Hotch stood up.

"It's Tuesday now," Hotch supplied.

"Two days. What about school?"

"Spencer's a genius, Jack. He has an eidetic memory. Meaning he remembers everything he's ever read."

"Everything?"

"Yes, I was thinking after we eat breakfast we go to the zoo."

The little boy lit up almost instantly. He loved the zoo and with the animal book he saw Spencer reading he thought that this was the perfect way for them to get to know each other. And hopefully get along.

"Okay," Jack nodded his head, "I have one question."

"What?" Hotch turned to him.

"What's breakfast?"

Hotch sat at his desk staring blankly at the file. He had been sitting quietly for almost an hour lost in thought. The agent had been right to think that he wasn't going to be able to get any real work done.

Sighing he looked down at his cell phone once more. He wasn't planning on calling Spencer or having him call either. He couldn't stop himself from thinking of the younger man and how things could change.

It wasn't difficult to like the doctor, at least it wasn't for Hotch. He wasn't sure about Jack though. Especially not after he said that him and children had never really gotten along together.

"Hotch," Morgan knocked on his bosses door, "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Hotch closed the file he was pretending to read as Morgan closed the door.

Morgan sat across from the older man a small smirk playing on his lips. It was as if he knew something the man didn't. That was not something that Hotch liked seeing. Especially from Morgan.

"I stopped by the bookstore this morning," Morgan started.

Hotch cocked an eyebrow waiting for the man to continue. Though if this man knew something Spencer had decided not to tell him it would be like the tattooed an to point it out then never brother telling him.

Then Hotch remembered he hadn't been open to his team about Spencer. He never truly brought up his personal life. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, but he always had played his cards close to his chest.

"You're dating Spencer," Morgan smiled widely.

Instead of saying anything Hotch simply stared. The younger man knew that he didn't truly like to talk. There had to be something important that Morgan had discovered when he was with Spencer.

"He's nervous," Morgan finally got to the point, "I thought he was going to have a panic attack. All he would say is he was talking to you. What did you say?"

Still the older man never said anything. He thought about what the man said. Hotch knew that Spencer and Morgan were friendly, but until now he didn't know just how close the two of them seemed.

"Hotch?" Morgan crossed his arms, "What's going on?"

"I'm off Thursday," Hotch finally spoke.

"I know, man. What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm taking Jack out of the day. Spencer is coming."

"He is? How long have you been dating?"

"A few months."

Morgan shook his head in surprise as he lent back in his chair. Hotch had no idea why the younger man was so surprised. He might not talk about his social life, but he couldn't believe everyone thought he didn't have one.

"Hotch, how much do you know about Spencer?" Morgan suddenly questioned.

"Why?" Hotch stared.

"I saw a letter he was writing to his mother. I asked him about her and he shut down completely. It took awhile, but he finally told me about her."

"Is this something I need to know?"

"It is important. Something that I think you should know."

Staring at Morgan Hotch wondered exactly what the man knew. If the younger agent thought that it was important then maybe it was. Though he wondered if he should see if Spencer told him on his own.

Hotch knew that he didn't trust easily so knowing that his lover was hiding something was not helping. He had to trust the younger man though. Especially if he was going to have him around his son.

"I'll talk to him," Hotch nodded his head.

"Good," Morgan stood up, "I like Spencer, Hotch. I do want both of you happy, but you need to know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think I'm going to skip the whole Jack and Hotch/Reid day and go straight to the night of that day. So don't expect that for the next chapter. Also I have asked a question on that Facebook page, but since I got no replies I'll ask here. I'm going to be finishing this story around chapter 15-20. Is there anything you want to see before then?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you do if I told you it was all coming to a middle in the next chapter? We're so close to the end of this story that I can taste it! I'm serious. We're almost done. Next chapter is going to be the one where everything starts to change. I just don't know how exactly I'm going to end it as I have three ideas. Hmm... I wonder just how sad I can make you depending on what I write. Shall we find out?
> 
> I own nothing. If you want a say in how the story ends go over to SilverMidnight52 on Facebook and like the page. I'll be asking for opinions!

"I think we wore him out," Hotch spoke softly as he strapped his son in his car seat.

Gently shutting the car door Hotch turned towards his lover just in time to see him yawn as well. Seems like his son wasn't the only one that was ready to fall asleep where he stood. That should not be as cute as it was.

Today had been a complete success. Though it did have a rocky start. Neither Spencer nor Jack had been very talkative during their breakfast. At one point Hotch was sure he'd have to order their food for them.

It wasn't until they were at the zoo that things started to get better. Spencer, the vat of knowledge that he was, couldn't help it as he started to tell them random facts about the animals they saw.

From the fact that a group of pandas was called an embarrassment to the fact that rattlesnakes live 10 to 25 years. Jack was glued by the doctors side pulling him towards different displays asking every question he could think of.

Hotch had followed them with a laugh. His son and his lover were getting along. That was more than he ever could have dreamed of. Still, in the back of his mind was Morgan telling him he needed to know something important.

It had taken them almost four hours at the zoo before Hotch pulled them out saying it was time for lunch. This time Hotch kept having to remind them to eat since Jack just wanted to ask questions.

After lunch they went to a museum Jack's begging Hotch was ready to once again follow the pair as they ran only to have his son demand that he keep up. Feeling a bit mischievous Hotch curled this fingers around Spencer's and they were off.

It wasn't until six that they finally made their last stop to get dinner. This one was quiet once more. Not an awkward silence like the first time. No, this time Jack was practically falling asleep in his plate. Not that the older men were far of themselves.

"This went a lot differently then I had thought," Spencer smiled.

"It went exactly like I expected," Hotch rested his hand on the side of his lovers face, "I knew he'd love you."

Spencer sighed leaning more firmly against the hand. Feeling a warmth course through his body Hotch pulled the younger man closer until their breaths were mixing. Resting his forehead on Spencer's Hotch gently rubbed a thumb across his cheek.

"Thank you," Hotch whispered.

"For what?" Spencer questioned just as softly.

"I haven't seen him this happy since his mother was murdered. Seeing him smile, hearing him laugh. It was perfect."

"You don't talk about her."

"You don't talk about your mother."

Spencer's eyes suddenly widened as he pulled away. There was a fear in his eyes that had the older mans heart clenching. He hated seeing that look in his eyes especially knowing he was the cause of that pain.

"Derek told you," Spencer spoke his voice full of betrayal.

"He told me that there was something I needed to know about your mother," Hotch gently corrected, "I told him I'd ask you."

The younger man turned away and started to walk away only to freeze. Looking into the car Hotch saw his sons sleepy eyes watching him. He looked just as concerned by Spencer walking away as his Father was.

"Let's talk," Hotch said knowing he sounded more pleading then he liked, "Come back to my place."

"Aaron," Spencer started.

Walking to the younger man Hotch pulled him into his arms and kissing him. Hotch tangled his fingers in soft hair trying to pour all of his emotions into that kiss. Anything to make Spencer stay.

"Try," Hotch pulled back keeping the younger man close, "Try, Spencer."

"You won't like it," Spencer clenched his eyes shut.

"We won't know until you tell me. Come back with me."

Spencer was quiet at that. He didn't move as the agent gently worked his fingers against his scalp. Hotch couldn't force his lover to come with him, but it was taking all of his control not to beg.

"Dad?" Jack questioned with a yawn, "Are we going home?"

"We are," Hotch answered turning to his son.

"Can Spencer tell me a story?"

The doctor inhaled sharply at that. It seemed like he didn't want to let the little boy down. He just had to agree to go home with Hotch. Something the man had been hoping would happen since he asked him out.

Hotch watched with hopeful eyes as his love warred with himself. He didn't want to disappoint Jack, but the idea of talking about his mother was making him want to run. Could the secret be that bad?

Slowly nodding his head Spencer moved back to the car. He climbed into the passengers' seat silently, but still gave Jack a small smile as he buckled himself in. Hotch let out a sigh of relief and followed to the car.

When they got to Hotch's home he sent his son to get ready for bed. As soon as Jack was out of the room Hotch turned to his lover only to find he was making sure to look at everything but him.

"After Jack's asleep," Hotch spoke resting a hand on his shoulder, "We'll talk."

"He's asleep," Spencer whispered walking into the living room.

An awkwardness filled the small space as the men stood there. Moving slowly Hotch when to his lovers side and wrapped his arms around him tightly. He tensed slightly, but held onto the older man just the same.

"Her name was Haley," Hotch started keeping his voice low, "We met in high school and I thought she was the one. She couldn't handle my job though. I was gone all the time and she was left taking care of a baby alone.

"I ended up working on a case and the UnSub wanted me to something that I refused to do. He came after Haley and Jack. He killed Haley. I killed him. There's more to the story, but that is the main story."

"Aaron," Spencer whispered resting a hand on the older mans cheek.

Hotch rested his head on his young lover letting himself get lost in his warmth. It was something he used to do with Haley and something he truly missed. Now he had a chance to have that warmth back.

Moving slowly the agent walked them to the couch. Spencer curled next to him making sure to keep some kind of contact. His head rested over the agents heart their hands tangled on their lap while a hand ran through soft hair.

"Paranoid Schizophrenic," Spencer swallowed softly, "My Mother is a paranoid schizophrenic."

Hotch stared down at Spencer in shock. There were a lot of things that he had thought he would say, but that had never come to mind. He had to admit that was one time where his imagination got away from him.

Turning Spencer towards him the older man noticed that he refused to look him in the eye. It was easy to tell that he was terrified of Hotch's reaction. Something that was actually a very real fear.

In his line of work he had run into a handful of people with schizophrenia. He never did like cases when that happened. Having grown up with a schizophrenic parent was a thought he didn't want to think about.

"Where is she now?" Hotch questioned.

"A home in Las Vegas," Spencer answered shakily, "I write her everyday. She's a good mother, Aaron. She's just not like other mothers."

Nodding his head Hotch bent down and kissed his lover. He could practically feel the tension melt from Spencer's body as he moved closer. It was enough to cause the older man to pull and tug until he was straddling his lap.

"You're not leaving?" Spencer asked in confusion.

"No," Hotch shook his head, "And neither are you."

A bright grin split on Spencer's lips as he pulled Hotch into a kiss. Running his tongue over the younger mans lips the agent pushed into his mouth mapping it out. He let out a beautiful moan as his back arched.

"Spencer," Hotch broke the kiss, "We're in the living room."

The doctor blushed darkly and climbed out of his lap. Chuckling Hotch stood up himself directing Spencer to his bedroom. The door shut and locked behind them before he pushed his younger lover against the door.

"Aaron," Spencer pushed his hips forward.

Bending down Hotch kissed at his lovers neck before letting his teeth scrap across the skin. Spencer moaned softly his hands coming up to hold his head. Hotch could feel the younger mans hard cock pressed against his hip.

Strong hands trailed down the gorgeous lithe body coming to a stop on his ass. Gently massaging the firm globes he pushed his leg between Spencer's letting the younger man ride his thigh.

"We have to be quiet," Hotch pulled away.

"Yes," Spencer nodded quickly, "Aaron. Please."

Spinning the younger man around Hotch pushed his lover on the bed. The doctor fell down his legs spread almost obscenely as his chest heaved. It was a beautiful site that had his cock twitching in his pants.

"You're trying to kill me," Hotch practically growled stripping out of his shirt.

"Trying to get you inside me," Spencer panted eyes raking over the newly exposed skin, "You felt so wonderful last time. I haven't been able to get that night out of my mind. Please, Aaron. I need you."

The words lit a fire in Hotch's veins. Moving so his was on top of his young lover the agent kissed him passionately laying over him completely making sure their cocks were aligned before grinding down.

Spencer gasped at the feeling throwing his head back exposed his pale neck. Bending down Hotch attached his lips sucking gently on the skin. The younger man responded so wonderfully to his lips he couldn't help drag his teeth down.

"Aaron," Spencer moaned digging his nails into his back, "Please."

"Spencer," Hotch pulled back striping the younger man of his vest and shirt, "You're so beautiful."

Bending down the older man licked down to the peaked nipple. Tracing it with his tongue he sucked on it gently only to have his lover push him away. Hotch moved away instantly confusion filling him.

"I...Aaron," Spencer grabbed the back of his neck dragging him into a kiss.

The doctors tongue easily pushed into the agents mouth pulling him all the closer. Spencer was desperate as his hands worked open Hotch's pants pushing them and his underwear down until he took them off completely.

Flipping the man over Spencer straddled his waist. Sure hands trailed over the first chest mapping over the scars that he had still not gotten used to. Shivers ran down his spine as he lent down.

"You taste wonderfully," Spencer whispered licking his lips, "So delicious."

Carding a hand through his hair Hotch pulled his lover down kissing him gently. It was a shock to the system. Everything had been so passionate and powerful that the sweet kiss was enough to slow them down.

Hotch moved them so they both were laying on their sides. spencer curled closer to his lover smiling gently at the older man before nuzzling into his neck and kissing him gently as the man held him close to him.

"Spencer," Aaron rubbed his back gently before his hand travelled down to his ass, "You're beautiful."

He pressed back towards the hand before pressing back to his lover. Smiling at his lover he let his fingers lips further down until he was brushing against his puckered hole drawing a soft noise from him.

Pulling his fingers away Hotch turned and grabbed a bottle of lube from his nightstand. As he turned around Spencer threw his leg over Hotch's. Sliding his now slicked fingers back he circled the hole before pushing in.

Spencer let out a deep sigh his fingers tracing down the other mans side. Everything was so slow and gentle. It was so different from the first time they had sex, but it felt just as powerful.

Pushing a second then third finger into the willing body Hotch listened to the moans and gasps from the man. It was such a beautiful noise. One of the best noises that the older man had ever heard.

"That's right, Spencer," Hotch encouraged pushing the fingers in harder, "Sounds so perfect."

"Have to..." Spencer gasped softly, "Have to be quiet."

"I know. I wish I could make you scream. Beg me for more."

Spencer whimpered softly thrusting back burying his face in the mans neck. It caused the older man to chuckle darkly. Slowly pulling the fingers away the younger man tried to move back to keep them inside.

Smirking Hotch moved them around so he was curled around the younger man. Torturously slow Hotch pushed his dick into the slick hole. Both men moaned at the feeling joining them together.

A surprisingly strong hand gripped his hip as he pushed inside. Turning his head to the side Spencer bit down on a pillow to muffle the sound as a pleasureful pain ripped through his body.

Hotch continued the small amount of torture and kept his pace slow. Spencer's nails dug into the flesh trying to get the man to go faster. The older man simply tightened his grip to keep his lover still.

"Please," Spencer ground out, "I need...Please."

"Shh..." Hotch soothed rubbing a hand over his belly, "I have you."

Closing his eyes the older man let himself get lost and simply enjoy the noises Spencer made. He always did enjoy hearing his lovers. Haley wasn't all that vocal, but it was as if he was playing Spencer like a fiddle.

Soft gasping sounds spilled from the younger man driving Hotch crazy. He had truly wanted the night to be slow and gentle, but hearing the man brought out a side of him he didn't show often.

Rolling the younger man onto his stomach Hotch thrust all the harder causing Spencer to yelp loudly. Covering his mouth with his hand Hotch rolled his hips down groaning as the tight warmth surrounded him.

Hands linked together over Spencer's head thrusting harder. Hotch bit and nibbled at the back of his neck. The only sound filling the small space was the sound of their flesh meeting and muffled gasped.

Grasping his hips tightly Hotch pushed his knees under him. Picking the pace up the older man wrapped a hand around Spencer's cock. Using the foree out their fucking he pushed the doctor into his hand.

"Come on, Spencer," Hotch growled into his ear, "Come for me."

That command was enough to push the younger man over the edge. His body tightened around Hotch causing the man to thrust harder. It only took a few more thrusts before he was spilling inside.

Groaning lowly Hotch pulled out and fell to the side. Almost instantly the doctor was curled against his chest. Normally the agent didn't like to cuddle after sex, but having the doctor hang onto him was perfect.

"Stay the night?" Hotch asked running a hand through damp hair.

"I don't have any clothes here," Spencer supplied.

"We'll figure it out. In the morning."

Spencer bit at his lower lip before nodding his head. The couple moved slowly to wipe the cum from their bodies before climbing under the blankets. Almost instantly the younger man was plastered to him.

Kissing his forehead Hotch held him tightly. It didn't take long before Spencer was fast asleep in his arms. With a smile the agent closed his eyes and let the sound of his lovers breathing lull him to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what everyone has been waiting for!!! I'm so excited! Now, there are multiple ways that I feel I can end this story. Because of this I'm asking how you think this story should end? Should there be happiness or saddness or well...Evilness. I do love evilness!

"Something's changed," Garcia walked into her bosses office with J.J. right behind her.

Hotch stared at the two files in the newly red haired woman. Today was the first day of August. It had been thirteen months since the first unexplained killing and he had a bad feeling about this case.

Offering his hand to the tech he took the files. This was the first time there had been anything more than one file. Had the UnSub finally gotten sloppy and left them with something they could use to track him?

The first file was for Ned Kellar. He was from Alberta, Canada orginaly. A thirty-one year old man that owned a pet store. He had one daughter that he hadn't talked to since her mother died. Eight years ago.

According to the file Kellar took a dark path. He started drinking and after his third D.U.I., this one involving his daughter, she was taking away. He tried to get her back, but the courts didn't believe she'd be safe.

It wasn't until recently until he started to fix his life though. One year sober. Holding down a job for more then six months. And according to this he was in town to met a woman he had met online.

The woman was Adaline Cross. She was native to the area. The twenty-seven year old was a pre-law student. Her file was a lot smaller then Kellar's. Like most other victims nothing stood out.

there was nothing about the case that stood out other then them being killed together. The UnSub had never killed two people at once. How had he even been able to do that without the other noticing?

"He either got sloppy," J.J. spoke when the older man didn't, "Or bold."

Nodding in agreement Hotch sent them to get the rest of the team while he sent a message to Spencer. They had been planning a movie night with Jack, but that seemed out of the question with the new development.

Spencer had said he had a new book in the store that he thought Jack would love. Actually, it wasn't a  _new_  book. It wasn't a first edition either, but it was a good place to start for someone who loved stories as much as Jack.

The younger man was understandably disappointed, but after a few moments of stuttering he asked if he could stop the book off himself. This wouls be the first time Spencer would spend time with Jack alone. Something Hotch was all for.

The men had been dating for almost seven months and the idea that Spencer and Jack would be getting along without him made Hotch's heart speed up. It was the one thing that he wanted more than anything.

He wanted them to get along. He wanted his relationship to move forward. He wanted to be able to ask Spencer to take their relationship to the next level. For him to move into his home with him and Jack.

They had already exchanged keys. That was a feat in and of its self. It wasn't so much an exchange as Spencer slipped the key into his pocket while he wasn't looking. Hotch didn't truly know what it was for until he tried it out. He gave his lover his key in return after that.

This was a step in the right direction. Jess would be there to make sure everything would be alright and soon...Maybe they'd get to the point where Spencer would want to spend the day just him and the little boy.

Feeling a smile slip on his face for a second Hotch agreed with Spencer and hung up the phone. He couldn't help being happy about the change in their relationship. He just wished he could enjoy it.

Sighing he stood up and started to make his way to the conference room. Not for the first time he wondered if he was doing the right thing. He was missing so much of not only his sons but his own life because of this job. Was it worth it?

"He got sloppy?" Prentiss questioned when Hotch walked in.

"Or he's escalating," Morgan shrugged, "Hes been at this for more than a year. Maybe he's getting bored and wants a challenge."

"I don't think so," Rossi jumped in, "He's never shown a want for recognition or challenge beofre. He always wanted..."

Rossi trailed off after that. They truthfully knew nothing about the UnSub. Certainally not enough to understand why he was killing. They needed to get the man off the street even more than they had before.

Hotch had no idea how long they'd been in the conference room before Prentiss's stomach to growl. Dismissing the team for lunch Hotch when into his office and locked the door behind him.

Picking up his cell phone the agent wondered if Spencer had stopped by the apartment. Just as he was about to call the younger man Jess sent a photo of Jack and Spencer sitting on the living room floor reading.

Hotch laughed softly at the scene. Jack was so enthralled with Spencer he didn't notice his picture was being taken. It was an absolutely beautiful site until he saw the title of the book.

 _Beauty and the Beast_. When Haley had been pregnent she had demanded that they watched each about three or four times before Jack had been born. They had them memorized.

How he hadn't seen it before was beyond him. Belle the beautiful and shy, but strange bookworm. Hotch was right when he thought Adrian had had a crush on the doctor. He had nicknamed him Belle.

Grabbing his car keys Hotch walked out of FBI buildingwithout looking back. He needed to see Spencer. He needed to know that his mind was jumping to conclusions. That there was an explanation.

The agent didn't realize he was speeding until he was pulling into a space in front of his home. Throwing the door open he went into his home only to see Spencer and Jack laughing hapily.

"Daddy!" Jack jumped up and ran to Hotch, "Sepncer got me a book!"

"I can see that," Hotch replied still staring at his...

Staring at his what? If he was right Spencer was a serial killer. A serial killer that not only was he in love with, but his son loved. How could he not have seen the man for what he truly was?

"Jess," Hotch spoke firmly, "Can you tkae Jack to the park? I need to tlak to Spencer."

Jess smirked slightly and gathered the little boy up. She obviously thought that Hotch wanted to spend his lunch break with the younger man. It was something he had done a handful of times with Haley.

The small apartment was completely silent as the two left. Hotch could feel his heart beating angrily at the doctor. He was as beautiful as he always had been and that just made the whole situation worse.

How could the man he loved be a killer? He had better taste than that. At least he believed he did. Still, looking at Spencer made him want to kiss him all the same. Until he remembered what he'd done.

"Would you like something to drink, Aaron?" Spnecer asked going towards the kitchen, "Or did you have something else in mind?"

Hotch watched the younger man walk away. Spencer was a better actor than he had thought he was. That or he truly felt no remorse for the killings. He couldn't believe Spencer felt nothing though.

No, the men had spent enough time together that Hotch knew that Spencer felt a lot. Killing was something totally different. Something that had the agent in Hotch thinking he should have brought back-up.

What hadn't he told anyone where he was going? Because he cared about Spencer? Because he hoped that it was all a misunderstanding? Because he didn't want his lover to be a killer?

Slowly following Spencer into the kitchen Hotch steeled himself. He knew he had to talk to the doctor now. Just for the sake of his own mind. That and he had no idea when his team would notice his absense.

"Belle," Hotch said his voice echoing through the kitchen.

"Hmm?" Spencer questioned turning towards his lover, "What was that?"

"Belle. That was what Adrian wrote. That's who he named as his killer."

"I know, Aaron. You told me that when you questioned me. I told you I didn't know a Belle. Did you find a...?"

"Belle is the name of a Disney Princess. The one from  _Beauty and the Beast_. The book you're reading my son."

"Aaron?"

Without thinking Hotch stepped forward and grabbed Spencer's arms. The younger man winced at the strong grip his brown eyes going wide with fear. It was something that he normally hated seeing.

Right now it did nothing to detear him though. He could feel anger and hurt coursing though his body as he pressed him tightly against the counter causing a whimper to slip from his lips.

"Belle is a little strange. She likes books. Reading. It's almost all she does. The Beast even gives her the library of his castle."

"Aaron, you're scaring me," Spencer whimpered as his lovers boyfriends hands gripped tighter.

"The whole thing is set in France," Hotch continued, "I noticed that you have a map of France in your store. Almost like you want to go there."

"Stop. Please, Aaron. Just...What's going on?"

Hearing the pain and confusion in the younger mans voice Hotch spun them around and pushed him away. The table shook under the force of the push as Spencer fell to the floor in a heap.

"You're Belle," Hotch practically growled out, "You killed Adrian Holt. You killed Nick Stark. You killed Adaline Cross and Ned Kellar today! You caused the death of sixteen people in the past fifteen months!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it odd that everyone is trying to say Spencer isn't the killer. It's in the description. I promise he did it. He did it all. Now, there will either be one or three chapters left depending on which ending I write. I should also say that my version of happy will not be the act 'happy' happy. No, just not main character death-y happy. I know I'm evil. I'm okay with that.

Spencer stared up at Hotch the fear in his eyes slowly fading as his whole body relaxed. It was the first time the doctor had truly ever looked at peace. He truly was the one that had killed them.

"Aaron," Spencer slowly stood up, "Shh. It's okay."

"You're a serial killer," Hotch laughed incrediously, "How is that okay?"

Slowly moving Spencer stood in front of his lover and placed a hand on the side of his face. Tilting it slightly up the doctor placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth while his other hand went to the small of his back.

Breathing heavily Hotch let himself be manipulated until he was resting completely against the counter. Spencer forced the agents to wrap his arms around his waist holding him loosely.

"You came alone," Spencer whispered against Hotch's neck.

"I..." Hotch tried to start, "I wanted to be sure."

"You're smarter than that, Aaron. You knew what I did and you still came alone."

Spencer smiled softly at Hotch before pressing his lips to the older mans. Hotch stood stock still trying not to give itno the kiss. He was stronger than that. At least he always thought he was.

Reaching up Hotch threaded a hand in the doctor's hair holding him tightly. His lips felt as good as they always did, but Hotch suddenly pushed the younger man away and turned towards the sink.

"Spencer," Hotch shook his head, "I can't... I have to arrest you."

"You don't have to," Spencer replied wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You're a murderer."

Spencer sighed softly and pulled away. The agent listened to him take a few steps away before tuning back around. He didn't know what he was expecting, but a tearful Spencer was the last thing.

"How did this start?" Hotch questioned.

"A man donated a collection of books," Spencer replied shrugging, "They were about different killers. I tried to put them down so many times, Aaron. I couldn't. I tried so hard."

"You read a book?"

"You know how much I love to read. You also know my imagination. It started with me just imagining the murders. I know that it's normal to do that. Then the dreams started."

The doctor started to smile softly at the thought. Hotch had seen that look in so many killers before. He might not have gone back to the crime scene, but he enjoyed them none the less.

"Haven't you ever dreamt of what it would be like to kill, Aaron?" Spencer questioned curiously, "After a hard case? Or during a case? The blood dripping from your hands? Watching the light leave their eyes? Or wrapping your hands around someones throat and feeling their lasts breath? You've never thought about it?"

Hotch closed his eyes trying to block out the younger mans voice. It was the same voice that he was falling in love with, but the words just didn't seem to make any sense against the image of the man he had.

How could he have been so wrong about the man? He thought he knew Spencer. The younger man was smart, shy, loved to read, never really knew just how amazing he truly was. Killer wasn't on the list.

"Aaron," Spencer stepped forward, "Tell me I'm wrong. I'll let you arrest me without a fight. I'll tell you everything about the kills. I'll hand you the merder weapon. If you can tell me you've never thought of killing someone before."

The men stared at each other in silence before Hotch looked away. It wasn't something that he liked to admit. It never happened often, but this job made in easy to see what you'd be like as the thing you feared the most.

Spencer stepped closer once more until he was toe to toe with the older man. It was almost as if everything began to slow as Hotch stared down. He knew what the right thing do was. So why couldn't he do it?

"Tell me," Spencer whispered before pressing his lips against Hotch's.

Letting his eyes fall shut Hotch licked open his lovers mouth. His mind fell away from him after that. For a moment the only thing that truly mattered was feeling the younger mans body against his.

Spencer pulled away with a dark smirk on his lips. The agent had never seen the man look like that before. The look sent a shot of want directly to his dick. As hard as it was to admit dark looked good on him.

Linking their hands together the doctor backed up until he was against the wall. Squirming slightly he spread his legs and pulled the older man flush against him. His already hard cock brushing teasingly against Hotch.

"Spencer," Hotch started to pull away, "I can't..."

"You can," Spencer pulled him back, "What's the harm, Aaron?"

"You're a murderer."

"I was the last times we did this as well. You've already had sex with a murderer."

"No. Spencer Reid, you're under arrest for..."

Before Hotch could finish Spencer spun them around and rammed him into the wall. Hotch's eyes widened at the sudden display of strength. He always thought of him as more intellectual than physical.

"Do you really want this, Aaron?" Spencer questioned searching his eyes, "You don't see another way? A way for us to both get what we want?"

"And what do you want, Spencer?" Hotch practically growled, "You knew who I was from the beginning. Was this whole thing just a game to you?"

"No. You were never a game."

"Was Adrian Holt?"

Spencer broke away as if he had been burned. There was a surprising amount of pain in the younger mans eyes. It seemed as if the doctor had truly cared about at least one person he killed.

"I cared about Adrian," Spencer spoke stiffly, "I...I didn't want to kill him."

"But you did. Why?" Hotch asked curiously.

"He saw me. I had been following a woman, Adaline Cross. He saw me as I went to stab her. Pulled me into an alley before I could kill her. He was so confused and angry. I tried to explain everything to him, but he didn't understand. He couldn't understand."

"That's why you killed two today. You were fixing your mistake."

"I regret killing Adrian. He was my best friend. I had... I thought that he liked me too. I was waiting for him to give me some kind of sign that he wanted me too."

Hotch fought back the urge to comfort the younger man. He might regret killing Adrian, but that was only one of the sixteen people he murdered. Other than Adrian Spencer was completely remorseless.

"How did you pick your victims?" Hotch questioned wanting to get all the information out of Spencer as he could.

"I saw them," Spencer shrugged, "There was nothign about them that truly caled to me. I just saw them that day. I had a knife with me, I use it for the other books when the pages stick together or there's too much damage and I have to replace the covers. It was a new knife, I had to buy another after I broke the handle.

"Then I saw Audrey Garcia. She was one the phone with someone named Kirsten. They were talking about dresses. I followed her for five blocks. I wanted her to get off the phone. Once she as I aimed for her heart. She didn't know what happened until it was too late.

"Surprisingly enough if the blade is sharp enough adn the person isn't aware of what is going on they don't notice anything is wrong. They might feel a small pinch in their skin, but nothing more. It's a painless death."

It sounded as if Spencer was trying to make Hotch understand wy he did what he did. The doctor was a smart man, he had the degrees to prove it. How could he have falled so hard so quickly?

"Why didn't you stop after that?" Hotch crossed his arms, "You knew what it was like to kill. Why continue?"

"You've never killed," Spencer whispered, "You don't know."

"I have killed. I told you about the man that killed Haley. I got to the house before he left and we fought. I killed him."

"And you felt nothing?"

"I didn't kill for pleasure!"

Spencer was startled by the sudden yell. Brown eyes widened and for a second he looked like he was about to bolt. Taking a deep breath the agent turned away trying to calm himself down.

"I had to arrest you, Spencer," Hotch said a note of finality in his voice.

"Aaron," Spencer spun him around before pulling him into a kiss.

Knowing that the kiss would be the last they'd share Hotch closed his eyes. Spencer's lips were drier than normal, but the agent felt a slickness on his face causing him to pull away in confusion.

Tears were streaming down the doctors face. For the first time since everything started Hotch pulled Spencer into a hug. He hated everything that the younger man had down, but he still cared deeply for him.

"I'm sorry, Spencer," Hotch kissed his forhead gently.

"You never told me I was wrong," Spencer whispered the darkness back in his voice.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!!! This was really fun to write. Which is odd. Because I wasn't sure I'd even write this story. I was really scared when I started it. I'm so happy I stuck with it. Thank you to all the readers. It means a lot to know you like it!
> 
> I own nothing. Review?

Hotch's eyes widened almost comically as the younger man words sunk in. Pulling away he saw the normally warm eyes looked almost completely dead. Almost instantly the agent steeled himself for a fight.

"Spencer," Hotch warned.

"Don't worry," Spencer smiled, "I promise I will never do anything in your home. As hard as it may be to believe I care about you and Jack. I don't want this to hurt more than it has to."

"Turn yourself in."

A soft laugh slipped from Spener. For a moment he looked like the man Hotch had thought him to be. Then the agent was bent over trying to recover from the knee to his stomach as Sencer walked out of the apartment.

Breathing harshly the older man stood up feeling anger and betrayal course through him. Spencer kept saying he cared about Hotch and. How could he possibly care about them and continue doing what he did?

He could have stopped when he and Hotch had finally gotten together. He could have stopped after the first time. He could have stopped after Adrian Holt. He chose to continue to kill.

None of that screamed that he truly cared. Even with all that though Hotch knew in his heart that Spencer did care about them. His word was true. He'd never hurt Jack or use him against Hotch.

It didn't change anything. As much as he hated it sometimes Hotch was an agent. He had a job to do and more often than not he had to put his job in front of whatever he truly wanted.

Pulling out his phone Hotch started to call his team only to freeze. He had started to fall in love with the doctor. Part of him wanted nothing mroe than to forget everything that happened so not to lose him.

Shaking his head angrily Hotch took a deep breath nad dialed. He had to do this. Spencer had killed sixteen people and he wasn't going to stop until someone or something forced him to. Why did it have to be Hotch?

"Hotch," Morgan answered putting him on speaker phone, "Where are you?"

"It's Spencer Reid," Hotch jumped in leave his home.

"What?"

Hotch quickly started to explain everything he had figured out about the younger man. From Adrian Holt's message to the reason he took two victims that day. The team soon knew everything he did and knew he confessed.

A silence fell over the team at Hotch's words. He had never hidden their relationship though they never talked about it. Truthfully, only Morgan had even met the man though he suspected Garcia looked Spencer up.

They all knew exactly what this meant for Hotch and exactly what he was losing by telling them. The team knew their boss loved Spencer. Knowing that the man was so horrible hurt them.

"Where is he know?" Rossi questioned.

"I don't know. Garcia."

"I'm on it, Bossman!" the red head yelled before leaving to her tech cave.

"Morgan, Prentiss, go to his store. Rossi, J.J., take his home. Find me anything that can track him down."

"What about you and Jack?" J.J.'s worried voice popped in.

"He won't hurt Jack."

"Hotch, you can't..."

Before J.J. could finish her thought the older agent hung up the phone. He knew he was playing a dangerous game. He truly believed that his son was safe though. At least from Spencer going after him directly.

Wasn't that an odd thought? The man he was trusting not to harm his son was a serial killer. How had his life turned into this? It made no sense for him to fall for the man he was chasing.

Staring up his car Hotch suddenly found himself wanting to cry or scream or hit something. This couldn't be the life that he had chosen for himself and his family. Not with this much pain.

Closing his eyes firmly Hotch took a few deep breaths. He needed to ignore the emotions coursing through him. He had to be the agent he was trained to be. It was the only way he'd get through this.

Slowly opening his eyes Hotch looked around the SUV. Spencer was a genius he wasn't going to go easily. No, the doctor had a plan in mind and he needed Hotch there for his vision to be seen fully.

A light bulb went off in Hotch's head when he realized where Spencer would be. It wouldn't take long to get there, but he didn't know if he could do it without his team finding out what he was up to.

Shaking his head Hotch shut his car off. He needed to do this alone. Maybe he wasn't as smart as he had always thought he was. A voice in his head yelled angrily at him to call his team.

Still the older man found himself walking to the one place he thought Spencer would be. He wasn't disappointed when he saw the doctor leaning against the wall of the alley Adrian Holt was killed in.

"Hello, Aaron," Spencer waved, "I knew you'd come alone."

"I want to end this," Hotch spoke trying to keep the emotion from his voice, "But...I don't want to hurt you. I wasn't sure my team wouldn't try to kill you."

"What if  _you_  have to kill me?"

"Do you think that that's how this will end?"

Spencer let out a deep chuckle as he pushed away from the wall. His movements were slow and calculated as he moved to the agent. Hotch might have seen darkness in Spencer before, but now he could see the killer.

For the first time Hotch realized that the sun was setting. The lighting almost seemed to give Spencer a glow of sorts. The agent couldn't help but liken the younger man to an angel that had falled from grace.

"Let me take you in," Hotch tried one last time.

"If I was that easy you wouldn't like me, Aaron," Spencer practically sang.

"This isn't a game!"

"It wasn't. I never lied to you about how I felt. I never even thought of hurting you or Jack. Never. Not once. I like you, Aaron...I thought...I thought I was falling in love with you."

Suddenly the doctor looked defeated. It was like the world was on his hsoulders. The twenty-eight year old looked as if he was older than Hotch. Almost as if he regreted everything he'd done.

"I was falling for you too," Hotch whispered.

"Please, Aaron," Spencer took a step forward, "We don't have to do this."

"My team knows."

"Then leave with me. Just you, me and Jack. We can start a new life. Can't you see it? You and I will be together. Jack will be safe. Everything will be better. Can't you see that?"

Hotch looked away from the younger man as the doctors words sunk in. He knew he was right in a sense. Everything would be different. Maybe even better in some way for the three of them.

"Stop," Hotch shook his head, "There is nothing you can do or say that will change this."

"Are you sure, Aaron?" Spencer smirked.

"Yes."

Spencer shrugged almost carelessly and let a blade drop down from his sleeve. That was when he realized how close the doctor was. How had he let his guard down long enough for him to be right in front of him?

Moving quickly Hotch dodged the first slice of the blade landing on his knees. His hand dropped away from his gun as he moved. He couldn't believe how quick the younger man could move in a fight.

"Stop this, Spencer," Hotch growled standing up.

"I tired," Spencer panted out, "You wouldn't let it go."

Aaron felt his heart plummet at those words. He had known deep down that there was only one ended. No matter how much he wanted to ignore it this was the only way to stop the man.

When Spencer went to stab the agents leg Hotch reached out to grab his forearm tightly. The doctor looked confused for a second before realizing the older man was finally starting to join the fight.

The fight turned dirty as the younger man rammed his elbow into the man nose. Dropping to the ground Hotch attempted to pin the man down only for another knife Spencer had hidden to stab into his side.

Taking the first knife that the doctor had dropped when he fell to the ground Hotch held it tightly. Pain and anguish coursed through the agent as he stared down into the eyes of the man he loved once more.

The blade in his side started to slip out just enough to cause him to wince. Knowin the doctor could easily kill him with once more stab Hotch knew it was now or never to stop him forever.

Moving quickly he plundged the knife into the doctor neck before taking it out. The doctors eyes widened in disbelief. It was as if he truly didn't bleive that the older man would be able to kill him.

Slowly Spencer's eyes slipped shut as the blood started to pull around him. Falling off the younger man Hotch stared at the body of the man he had loved knowing he was the one that had done this.

He had no idea how long he was sitting there before a hand rested on his shoulder. Looking up Rossi stood over him with a blank look on his face protecting his friend as much as he could.

"Come on," Rossi offered his hand, "We need to get you to the hospital."

"What?" Hotch whispered not truly understanding.

"You have a knife in your side and it's going to need stitches. You're going to the hospital and then to see Jack. He's with Garcia in her office."

Even with his friends words Hotch couldn't take his eyes off Spencer. There were so many scenorio's in his mind of how things could have been different. How Spencer could still be alive and with him.

"Stop," Rossi spoke firmly stepping into his view, "Don't think about him. Let's go. Okay?"

"Okay," Hotch finally agreed standing up, "Okay."


End file.
